Mutopian Halloween Fun
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: It's Halloween in Mutopia and everyone's excited! Especially the children as they got a night of Trick or Treating in Chicago to enjoy as well as some fun back in the sanctuary! But what kind of tricks or treats will they get? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening! It's that time of year again Children! Halloween! Mwahahahahaha Mwahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha! Ahem! I'll work on that!**

 **Well, we got ten days to go until actual Halloween night! It's my favourite time of the year! Horror films, dark nights, scary parties, dressing up and of course candy! I'm too old to Trick or Treat but I do enjoy handing out Candy! And when it comes to partying I love to dress up! Then of course there's staying up late and watching Scary Films with the lights off! Yay!**

 **Anyway, that's enough from me, and I hope you enjoy this special Halloween fic starring the Ninja Turtles and my characters including my dear friend Tyroth Darkstorm's characters from his fics. Do check out his work!**

 **And now, on with the show!**

 **Mutopian Halloween Fun**

 **Chapter One**

 **Halloween Excitement**

Pandora clutched her pumpkin bucket close, she was finding it hard to stand still as she was so excited!

It was Halloween once again, which apart from Christmas and her birthday was her favourite time of the year.

But it wasn't just Halloween she was excited about, because this year she and her family were spending it with their dear friends and extended family in Mutopia, the sanctuary and safe haven for mutants which lay hidden deep under the City of Chicago in Illinois.

She had arrived with her family two days ago and was amazed to see how Mutopia looked dressed and decorated for Halloween.

Throughout the village there were carved pumpkins all filled with candles, bunting shaped like ghosts, witches and other scary shapes and black, white and orange balloons hung everywhere.

There were even some scary zombies, mummies, vampire and witch models standing around the village and cobwebs hung everywhere too, it was like the whole place had been turned into a haunted ruins and Pandora loved it.

* * *

As of now, she was standing at the entrance of the sanctuary with Sonia the Chameleon who was dressed in a Princess Outfit which was a dark pink, compared to the baby pink colour she was showing on her skin confirming she was just as excited, even though she was a little older and she was holding a white ghost bucket.

The Twin Geckolings and Children of Tyroth the Dragon and Sephie the Gecko, Freya and Loki were also with them.

Freya was wearing a Female Viking outfit and Loki was dressed a Pirate and were each holding a skull bucket, Freya's was Purple and Loki's was red, and finally Kemeko, Pandora's adopted sister/cousin and her Uncle Leonardo's adopted daughter was dressed in a Geisha outfit and holding a Pumpkin bucket like Pandora.

Pandora herself was dressed up and she was dressed as a Cowgirl.

Since arriving it had been arranged that on Halloween Night the children would go Trick or Treating in the City and they were all very excited!

But they weren't going to be alone for Kate the Viper and Michelangelo the Ninja Turtle along with Tyroth the Dragon were joining them to go topside since the children were still very young and the rule was they weren't allowed to go topside without a responsible as well as experienced adult, and look after them in case of trouble since being amongst the humans made them vulnerable, even if it was the one time of the year they didn't have to hide.

Pandora's parents Monalisa the Lizard and Raphael and Kemeko's adopted father Leonardo stood with them and they knelt down their children's levels to have a serious talk before they could go topside.

"You look great Little Geisha!" Raphael said "You're gonna have a great time up there, but first, you remember the rules when you go topside?"

"Yes Daddy." Pandora replied.

"And can you repeat?" asked Mona, looking at her daughter expectantly.

"Yes Mummy." Pandora said "That I stay close to the grown-ups, and do not wander off alone, even though it is Halloween, the world above is not safe for mutants like us, as humans can be dangerous."

"Good girl!" Raphael said pinching his daughter's cheek making her giggle "We've taught you well!"

"Sure have!" Monalisa agreed.

At the same time, Sephie knelt in front of Freya and Loki.

"Okay my darlings? You heard what Uncle Raph and Aunt Mona said okay?"

"Yes mummy." the twins chorused.

Sonia agreed.

"Some humans we can trust, like Uncle Tyroth's mum and dad, and Hugh." she recited "But other humans we must stay away from!"

"Exactly!" Sephie praised "Well done!"

Leonardo gave Kemeko a serious look as well.

"The same applies to you too Lotus Blossom." he said "Be a good girl and stay close to Uncle Mikey, Auntie Katie and Uncle Tyroth okay? Listen to them and do as you're told okay?"

"Yes daddy!" Kemeko nodded.

"And make sure you gets loads of candy too!" Leonardo smirked flicking Kemeko's nose and chin making the little Japanese girl giggle.

"Yes daddy!" Kemeko squeaked then kissed Leonardo on the nose making everyone gush at how cute it was.

"That's my girl!" Leonardo said nuzzling Kemeko sweetly making her giggle "Now off you go and have fun! And remember what I said to you."

"Yes daddy!" Kemeko said "I love you daddy!"

"Love you too baby." Leonardo said stroking Kemeko's cheek and standing up.

Raphael kissed Pandora's cheek and smirked.

"See if you can get more candy babe." he said "I know you can!"

"Will do daddy!" Pandora winked and dipped her little cowboy hat.

"That's my Little Geisha!" Raphael laughed giving Pandora a nuzzle on the nose with his beak.

Mona also hugged Pandora and kissed her before standing up.

"Have fun okay kids! And stay safe! Same applies to you three too!" she said gesturing to Kate, Michelangelo and Tyroth.

"Don't sweat it sis!" Michelangelo said "Big T will look after all of us!"

"And you bet your bottom dollar we'll keep the kids safe!" Kate winked patting her whip on her belt.

"Thanks Kate!" Mona smiled "But still, I hope there are no incidents."

"I doubt there will be with Tyroth around!" Michelangelo said with a wink then looked down at the kids "Okay kids! You ready for some Trick or Treating?"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered happily.

"Okay then!" Michelangelo said "Let's go! The Candy awaits!"

At once the kids cheered and clasped their treat buckets before following the Dragon, Turtle and Viper to the tunnels to head outside into the city of Chicago.

At the same time, Raphael, Mona, Sephie and Leonardo watched them go.

"Stay safe." Mona said quietly as she watched the children and their guardians disappear into the darkness of the tunnels.

* * *

Once Tyroth, Kate, Michelangelo and the children were out of sight, the Lizard Lady turned to the others.

"Do you still think it's a good idea?" she asked "Letting the kids go topside in Chicago?"

"They'll fine fine babe." Raphael reassured "Tyroth, Kate and Mikey will make sure they're okay, and no-one will dare try and mess with them."

"What's made you so worried Mona?" asked Sephie.

"I don't know." said Mona "Just bad memories of previous incidents that's all, there was one Halloween when the Venomous Five tried to kidnap Pandora, and then there was the Vampire Bats, and there have been other mishaps during this time."

"It's the life we live sis." Leonardo said "There's never going to be a time where there is never a incident, and we have been preparing the children for the day we won't be around to protect them all the time."

"Yeah!" Raphael added "We're not going to be around forever and the kids will have to go on without us."

"Master Splinter's always saying that." said Leonardo with a sigh and it was true, being the leader of the Ninja Turtles, he knew once day he would have to lead his brothers, adopted sister and the children after his sensei passed on.

"George has said smiler stuff too." Sephie said "Even though he's the longest living resident of Mutopia and lived since the 1700's he knows one day he'll pass on."

"So when he's gone." Raphael questioned "Who will take his place as leader?"

"I have a hunch." said Leonardo "Tyroth!"

"That wouldn't surprise me." said Mona "With him being the leader of the Chicago Knights, and the leadership skills he possesses."

Sephie just smiled proudly.

"That's my Tyroth!" she said with a smile "Come on, let's go to the mess hall, I wonder how the others have decorated it for our party later?"

Mona instantly cheered up.

"Sounds good to me!" she said "Let's go!"

So the two male turtles and the two female lizards left the entrance to go to the mess hall yet Mona looked back again at the tunnel and thought about her daughter, nephew and nieces adventuring in Chicago and hoped they would be okay.

 **Looks like the kids have got a night of thrills to look forward to tonight! Though Mona is slightly concerned, as any mother would be, but she knows they're in good hands.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Topside in Chicago**

Not long after leaving the sanctuary, Tyroth lead the way through the tunnels to where they would enter the city of Chicago.

As they walked, Sonia chatted to Pandora, Kemeko and the Geckolings about what they were going to do up there.

Loki, Freya and Kemeko were especially excited, especially since this was their first time Trick or Treating.

The year before, Pandora and Sonia had only done Trick or Treating since they were slightly older and Pandora had been to Chicago before to Trick or Treat and it hadn't been that much different from New York.

"I'm gonna get a huge haul of candy this year!" Pandora said "I hope to get some Candy Corn!"

"I love lollipops!" Sonia said "Especially strawberry ones!"

"Do you think we'll get Reeces Pieces?" asked Freya.

"Or maybe even some Hersey's Chocolate?" asked Loki.

"Jellybeans!" Pandora said "or Jellybabies!"

"Gummie Bears!" Kemeko said "I love Gummie Bears! And Gummie snakes!"

"Toffee Apples!" Sonia added "Louie's gonna make those back home at the party! And dipped chocolate marshmallows!"

"Yay!" the younger children squealed.

Michelangelo smiled at the children getting excited and grinned at Kate who smiled back relishing in the happy sparkle in his eyes knowing he too was just as excited to be accompanying the children trick or treating.

* * *

Before long they made it to the surface, entering the city from a dark alleyway, and Tyroth stepped forward to look around and make sure there was no-one watching where they had emerged.

"Okay guys!" he said "Coast is clear! Let's go!"

Michelangelo and Kate nodded and ushered the children forward.

"Go on kids!" said Michelangelo "Run on ahead to Tyroth!"

The kids agreed and ran to Tyroth, Sonia leading the way.

Tyroth then looked out of the alleyway and he saw the city was starting to fill with people, mostly children in costume accompanied by teenagers and parents.

"Okay everyone." said Tyroth getting everyone's attention "Let's review one more time, kids, you stay close to me, Michelangelo and Kate at all times! Stay where we can see you, and if there is any trouble, you run and hide and let us grown-ups deal with it, okay?"

"Yes Uncle Tyroth!" Sonia, Kemeko and Pandora said.

"Yes Daddy!" the Geckolings chorused.

"Great!" said Tyroth "Then let's go and bag some Candy!"

The children cheered and Michelangelo grinned.

"Oh yeah dude!" he said "Let's bag some Candy!"

Kate shook her head.

"You're such a big kid Mikey!" she said.

"But you love it right?" asked Mikey batting his eyelids innocently at the Viper.

"Yeah!" Kate gushed giving the orange masked turtle a kiss on the cheek "You wouldn't be you otherwise!"

"I'll get a lot of candy for you too babe!" Michelangelo promised "I got an extra big pillowcase!"

"Thanks!" Kate said then Michelangelo held out his arm for Kate and she gratefully took it then they began to follow Tyroth and the children to begin their night of Trick or Treating.

* * *

Back in Mutopia, Mona, Sephie, Leonardo and Raphael made it to the Mess Hall were the other Chicago Knights were getting things ready for a Halloween Party that would take place later on.

There was a delicious smell of food from the kitchen area where Louie the Cockroach was cooking up a Monster Menu for a buffet.

Cam the Rhino and Barry the Warthog were setting up a DJ and Disco Boom Box to play music along with some lights to flash around the place and were making sure they were in working order.

Heather the Dragonfly was putting up some late minute decorations on the ceiling which included a disco ball and some fake cobwebs.

Percy was hopping up to some beams to hang some more decorations, Amber and Sarah were setting up the tables for the buffet and Jack and Sharky were placing some craved pumpkins that had been done earlier around the place.

"Wow!" said Mona "This is so incredible! Even our home back in New York isn't this impressive!"

"We do this every year!" Sarah said as she placed a bowl of apples for apple bobbing on the table "And we always try and think of new stuff to do each year!"

"Neat!" said Raphael "I can't wait to see the looks on the kid's faces when they return and join the party!"

"I just hope they don't get so high on sugar they can't sleep." Leonardo said in a worried voice.

"Hey relax Leo!" Raphael said "Let the kids have a little fun, they can always sleep it off the next day, Halloween only comes once a year!"

"That's true." Leonardo agreed.

* * *

Sephie chuckled and was about to speak when a loud boom made everyone jump and Heather and Sarah screamed slightly and the boom box began to smoke and crackle.

"Aww man!" Cam groaned to which everyone looked at him and Barry who were staring at the smoking Boom Box.

"What caused this thing to blow up?" asked Barry as he analysed it.

Cam opened up the back then his face fell as well as looked angry.

"Someone's been tampering with it!" he growled.

Barry looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"No prizes for guessing who the culprit is!" he glowered.

"RATTLETRAP!" they shouted angrily.

Everyone groaned out loud then they heard a voice call from the doorway of the mess hall.

"Yes?" then a dirty looking mutant brown rat appeared only to be faced with several faces like thunder.

"What's the big hullabaloo?" he asked.

"You pea-brained tinkering disaster!" Cam said "You blew up the boom box!"

"What do you mean I blew it up?" asked Rattletrap with a shrug "I merely improved it!"

"You call this improving?" Barry demanded in fury whilst pointing at the smoking Boom Box "Me and Cam almost got fried to a crisp!"

"Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Rattletrap said with a confused look on his face.

"Why you!" Cam growled then before Barry could stop him, the rhino began to charge at Rattletrap!

"Yikes!" Rattletrap squeaked then turned tail and ran as fast as he could out of the mess hall almost tripping as he rounded a corner.

"Get back here you little demon!" Cam shouted as he ran out the of the mess hall after the rat, Barry followed close behind and the others wondered if he was going to try and stop Cam or join him in roughing up Rattletrap.

"Catch him Cam!" Heather shouted after him.

"Yeah! Tie him up and hang him with the décor!" Jack called making the others laugh.

"Or use him as a pinata!" Amber called.

Raphael folded him arms annoyed.

"What about the Boom Box?" he asked "How are we gonna have any music?"

"Leave it to me!" everyone turned to the door to see Donatello followed by Master Splinter.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sharky said "Our favourite repair man is here!"

"And a better engineer than that Rattletrap will ever be!" Percy commented.

"Anyone's a better repair man than Rattletrap!" Amber said.

"Agreed!" Splinter said leaning on his cane as he watched Donatello go over to the boom box and take out his tools to repair the damage Rattletrap had done.

* * *

Back in the city, Tyroth lead the way down a long street where hundreds of people were walking, mostly groups of children dressed up and accompanied by older siblings or grown-ups, some of grown-ups were wearing costumes to fir with the theme, yet some weren't dressed up and were just wearing coats as they were chaperoning.

Michelangelo and Kate walked behind the Geckolings, Pandora, Kemeko and Sonia just so they could stay together.

They soon came to one house and Sonia rang the doorbell.

The door opened revealing a couple holding a large bowl of candy and the kids all called out in stereo "Trick or Treat!"

"Whoa!" the woman said looking at the mutants "Now that's what I call amazing costumes!"

"Agreed!" said the husband as he analysed all of them.

The children grinned happily and Michelangelo, Tyroth and Kate also gave sheepish smiles, hoping that the couple wouldn't think that they looked real.

The man looked at Tyroth and his eyes widened in awe.

"Sweet man!" he said "That is one awesome Dragon Outfit!"

Tyroth grinned and chuckled.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Don't see many people in as cool costumes as yours!" the man continued "You been to any conventions dressed like that? You must be a _**Dungeons and Dragons**_ , or even _**Game of Thrones**_ fanatic!"

"Well I do like **_Dungeons and Dragons_**!" Tyroth said "Great game to play when you got the spare time!"

He glanced sideways at Michelangelo and the orange masked turtle returned his look as they remembered the Dungeons and Dragons game they played recently where they ended up being in the actual game due to a magical dice being activated, as well as them being transported to the world of Skyrim due to a magical necklace which had happened before the children were born.

The woman placed a handful of candies into the children's buckets as well as in Michelangelo's pillowcase, and complimented their costumes again to which the children said thank you and the couple closed the door to wait for the next sent of trick or treaters.

"Wow Big T!" Kate said as they walked away from the house "We sure fooled them back there! They were impressed with your appearance!"

"They sure were!" Tyroth said a little embarrassed.

"They're not the only ones!" Michelangelo said as some children stopped to stare at Tyroth as they walked past.

"Whoa!" they said "Awesome costume!"

"I wanna be a Dragon next year!" one said.

"Me too!"

Tyroth chuckled and smiled at the children before continuing to walk on.

"I'm sort of used to it now." he said "When I used to take Sonia out with Sephie, people would just stare at us."

"Same back home!" Michelangelo commented "But as long as people don't realise what we really are, things are fine!"

"I agree!" Kate added with a smile.

"So what did you get?" Sonia asked as she examined her candy in the bucket.

"Mostly boiled sweets and a few toffees." Pandora said "I think I got some sherbet lemons!"

"Yummy!" Sonia said.

"I got the same!" Freya said "And I think I got some humbugs."

"Me too!" Kemeko said.

"And me!" said Loki "I wonder what else we'll get?"

"Don't forget kids!" Tyroth said "When we're finished up here, we'll gather all the candy together and you'll get a share of everything!"

"Yay!" the kids cheered as they skipped ahead of the adults looking for the next door to knock on.

 **So Halloween has started! Yet Rattletrap hasn't stopped his tinkering ways! Thank goodness Donatello's on the scene!**

 **And the kids have started trick or treating! So far, so good! But will it stay that way I wonder? Keep checking back to find out more!**

 **P.S. The events Tyroth and Michelangelo are thinking about come from Tyroth Darkstorm's fics ' _Mutants Misplaced_ ' and ' _Roleplaying Gone Wrong_ ' do check them out! They're great fics! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya ya'll!**

 **Hope you had a great Halloween! I sure did! A proper Halloween Party Friday just gone and I've been to a couple of Pole and Aerial Hoop Halloween themed jams! Always a good laugh!**

 **I was a little peeved I didn't just to post a chapter yesterday, but oh well! Hope you enjoy this chapter all the same!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Trick or Treat**

"Just got to fix that, give it a little twist and...there!"

Donatello closed the back of the boom box and it sparked to life.

"Good as new!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for the purple masked turtle and patted him on the shell.

"You're a lifesaver Don!" Amber cheered.

"Yeah!" Jack agreed.  
"Wish we could keep him instead of Rattletrap!" Percy commented.

"Yeah you wish!" Raphael commented "But you can't!"

"Sucks!" Sharky said.

"I hope Cam and Barry don't rough Rattletrap up too much." Mona said in a worried voice looking towards the door where the angry rhino and warthog had chased Rattletrap out.

"I don't!" Jack commented.

"Ditto!" Sarah agreed.

"I hope they dunk him in the canal." Heather said "That'll teach him!"

"That bloody rat never learns anything!" Leonardo said "No matter what happens to that idiot he still keeps tinkering with stuff and getting his fur singed and tail in a knot!"

Sephie nodded.

"That's Rattletrap for you!" she said "Come on, let's get the rest of the Mess Hall ready before Tyroth, Kate, Mikey and the children return."

The others agreed and got back to work.

* * *

Back in Chicago, the children had visited over ten houses and their buckets were starting to overflow with treats.

Luckily Michelangelo had brought some pillowcases to put the sweets in when there was too much in their buckets.

Tipping their buckets into the pillowcase to empty the contents, the children were delighted at the haul.

There were toffees, marshmallows, lollipops, individually wrapped chocolates in the shapes of eyeballs, pumpkins and ghosts, and there were even individually wrapped biscuits and cakes.

"You kids are gonna be hyper all night!" Tyroth said as he looked at the half full pillowcase.

"No kidding!" Kate said.

"Well they don't do this very often." Michelangelo said "We'll let them have a little fun, and the nights not over yet!"

"Sure isn't!" Pandora chirped as she pulled back her now empty bucket "Let's find some more candy!"

"Yeah!" Sonia cheered to which the Geckolings and Kemeko got ready to go the next door.

"Hold up kids!" Kate said as she helped Michelangelo tie up the pillowcase "Remember the rules?"

"Yes Kate!" the kids chorused together as they waited for Tyroth, Kate and Michelangelo then walked up to the door of the next house.

* * *

At the same time, a group of kids dressed as superheroes saw the group and looked amazed.

"Wow! Neat costumes!"

"Can I get a picture please Dragon?" asked a girl dressed as Super-girl holding up an Iphone.

"Sure thing!" Tyroth smiled to which he knelt down and the girl's friend took a picture on the phone for them.

"Thanks!" the girl said before joining the rest of the group and a couple of others got a photo as well.

As that was happening, Sonia lead the younger children to the door of the house where a family were standing holding some bowls of sweets.

"Wow!" one of the younger children commented as she looked at Pandora and Sonia "A lizard Cowgirl and Princess!"

"Indeed! Great costumes!" the mother agreed.

The older child, a young boy looked at Kemeko and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you supposed to be? A clown?" he asked.

"She's a geisha!" Pandora corrected.

"Ah a geisha!" the father said looking at Kemeko "And a very pretty one too!"

Kemeko smiled and held up her bucket to which some candies were put into it, and the others got the same.

"Thanks!" the children chorused before walking back to Tyroth, Michelangelo and Kate.

"They said I was pretty!" Kemeko grinned as she walked over with a spring in her step.

"Did they hmmm?" asked Kate "Well, they ain't lying! You are a very pretty little Geisha Girl!"

Kemeko grinned and her eyes sparkled.

* * *

After about an hour and a half, the group had gone past many houses and the children had filled their buckets so much that Michelangelo and Kate were carrying a pillowcase each filled with treats.

"Wow!" Michelangelo said as he looked at the pillowcase "We got enough here to feed an army!"

"And we're still not done!" Kate commented as she watched the children go to another house and get their buckets filled up again.

Tyroth looked at his shell-cell and checked the time.

"We'll give it another half and hour." he said "Then we'll tell the kids it's time to head back to Mutopia, after all, they don't want to miss out on the rest of the day's Halloween activities!"

"Too true!" Kate smiled as the kids walked back and held up their buckets showing the grown ups what they got.

"Check it out!" Loki grinned "Chocolate chip cookies!"

"I got a couple of toffee apples!" Pandora said.

"I got some Ghost Marshmallows!" Freya announced.

"I got some Reeces Pieces!" Kemeko said.

"And I got some sherbert lemons!" Sonia said "We're doing great here!"

"At this rate you'll have a treasure chest to fill!" Kate laughed "Maybe the rest of you should have been pirates with Loki!"

"Cool!" Pandora said, her eyes twinkling, "I'd love to be a pirate next year!"

Tyroth chuckled.

"Sounds great kids." he said "Okay, you got another half an our to get more candy then it's time to go home okay?"

"Okay Uncle Tyroth!" Pandora, Kemeko and Sonia said together.

"Yes daddy!" the Geckolings chorused.

* * *

Pandora gripped her bucket then saw a another house ahead which looked like a mansion and was covered in pumpkins, cobwebs and other halloween décor and the windows had illusions of ghosts and zombies.

The Garden was also filled with tombstones and coffins to which there were skeletons and mummies laying in them and a ghostly soundtrack as heard.

"Hey look!" Pandora said "They must be loaded with Candy! A big house like that!"

Sonia also looked over.

"I know that house!" she said "I've been there before!"

"Do they have loads of candy there?" asked Freya excitedly.

"That they do!" Sonia confirmed "Last year they had a haunted house within and we had to find Candy within! And I think they're doing it again!"

"A Haunted house?" Kemeko asked nervously.

"Don't worry." Sonia smiled "It's not too scary! It's young kid friendly!"

"I wanna see it!" Pandora grinned "Come on!" and before anyone could stop her, she ran ahead to the gate.

"Pandora!" Michelangelo called "Don't run off!"

The other kids followed to the gate and Tyroth, Kate and Michelangelo also jogged after them.

Luckily Pandora stopped at the gate and looked back.

"Are we gonna go inside the Haunted house?" she asked.

"I'll join you!" said Loki bravely.

"Me too!" Freya said "I'm a Valkyrie and I'm not scared!"

Sonia looked at the house and thought for a moment, then she nodded.

"Okay." she said "I'll go in with you!"

* * *

Pandora then looked at Kemeko.

"You gonna come too?" she asked but the little Japanese girl stood back nervously and stood close to Michelangelo.

"I'm too nervous." she said.

"Awww." Michelangelo knelt down and picked Kemeko up "You feeling too nervous?"

Kemeko nodded and hugged Michelangelo tightly.

"Awww don't worry Lotus Blossom." Kate said "We'll look after you out here."

"And we'll bring back some extra candy for you!" Freya promised.

Tyroth smiled proudly at the children then looked at Sonia.

"You gonna protect the young ones Sonia?" he asked.

"I will Uncle Tyroth!" Sonia smiled "Scouts honour!"

"Great!" Tyroth said, then he knelt down to Pandora, Freya and Loki's level.

"Okay you two, when you go in there, stay close to Sonia okay? Same goes for you Pandora! We'll be out here waiting for you when you're done!"

"Yes daddy!" Loki and Freya said together.

"Yes Uncle Tyroth!" Pandora agreed.

"Okay kids!" Tyroth smiled "Have fun in there, and we'll be out here waiting for you!"

Sonia, Freya, Loki and Pandora grinned then opened the gate before walking into the garden to go up to the house.

* * *

As they did, Kemeko watched from Michelangelo's arms, still looking a bit worried.

Noticing her look, Michelangelo cuddled her close.

"Don't worry Lotus!" he said "When you're bigger and braver you might want to join in with your cousins!"

Kate and Tyroth smiled at Kemeko who still looked a little sad that she was too scared to go into the Haunted House.

"Awww!" Kate said "Cheer up little doll! There's always next year!"

"Yeah!" Tyroth said stroking Kemeko's hair "You might not want to go in this time, but there's always when you're ready!"

Kemeko smiled softly at Kate and Tyroth and rested her head against Michelangelo as she looked at the Haunted House and saw Sonia, the Geckolings and Pandora stand outside the door.

 **Looks like the kids are getting a lot of candy! And it's a good thing Michelangelo brought some pillowcases!**

 **Now Sonia, Freya, Loki and Pandora are about to go into what looks like a Haunted House, yet Kemeko's too nervous to go in! Awww!**

 **Wonder how they're fare in the Haunted House?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The Haunted House**

Sonia, Pandora and the Geckolings looked up at the decorated House as they walked up the path.

"I've never seen anything like this in New York!" Pandora commented as she walked closer to the door taking a few seconds to admire the graveyard styled garden.

Sonia smiled.

"Don't worry." she said "You'll be alright, and anyway, it's not too scary, you just have to go into the different rooms and get the candy!"

Freya and Loki looked a little nervous, but they were ready to take on what was in there.

Pandora looked back the gate and waved to Tyroth, Michelangelo and Kate who waved back as well as Kemeko who was still holding onto Michelangelo nervously.

* * *

The children soon made it to the door and it opened to reveal a man dressed as Count Dracula.

"Good evening children!" he said with a fake Transylvania accent "And welcome to my haunted House! Go get the Candy you must explore and outwit my army of Monsters then make it to the exit!" he then cackled to which Sonia giggled but Pandora and the Geckolings looked nervous.

"Good luck finding your prizes, but beware of the Monsters! Beware!" the Dracula Host cackled "And pray you find your way out!" he then cackled and pointed to where the children were supposed to go.

Sonia lead the way with Freya and Loki behind her and Pandora at the rear, all of them clutching their buckets.

"Have fun children!" The Dracula Host cackled again then Sonia lead the way into the first room through some glittering purple tassels.

* * *

Arriving inside they saw it was a living room, yet it was decorated like a Mummy's Tomb, the furniture was covered in candy coloured throws and Egyptian props and statues decorated the whole room.

All four children looked around wondering if anything was going to happen, as well as look around for the candy prizes.

Pandora then spotted a bowl on a small table filled with different coloured wrapped sweets.

"There!" she said before going over to it.

"Pandora wait!" Sonia tried to stop her, but Pandora didn't listen and went straight over to the bowl to grab the candy.

* * *

As soon as the lizard/Turtle hybrid placed her hand in to grab a handful, a roar was heard and Pandora almost jumped out of her skin to see a Mummy appear from behind the sofa and start to shuffle towards her!

The children screamed in shock as they saw the Mummy appear and Pandora in retaliation grabbed the bowl of candies and started to run around the room as the Mummy began to chase her!

Sonia and the Geckolings jumped to the side as the Mummy shuffled after Pandora.

"You dare steal the treasures of the Mummy's Tomb?" the Mummy slurred.

Pandora held the bowl close and looked up at the Mummy and he got closer and she started to run around the sofa.

"I got the candy!" she said and she kept trying to avoid the Mummy, yet he kept coming after her.

"Run Pandora!" Loki called out.

Pandora started to giggle and she raced past Sonia, Freya and Loki before pouring the contents of the candy into their buckets.

* * *

No sooner had she done that than the Mummy stopped shuffling after her then disappeared behind the sofa.

"Wow!" Pandora said looking at where the Mummy disappeared "Is that part of the Haunted House Game? We have to grab the Candy before the Monster gets us?"

"You got that right kid!" a voice came from behind the sofa and the Mummy appeared again, "This year you have to get the Candy before the Monster in the Room gets you and hand it to your companions or if you're alone, put them in your bucket!"

Sonia laughed.

"Sounds like fun!" she said "Thank you Mr Mummy!"

"Have fun kids!" The Mummy said "And I hope I didn't scare you too much!"

"You didn't scare me!" Pandora grinned proudly.

"He did!" Freya protested "You wouldn't have screamed if he didn't!"

"Shut up!" Pandora snapped "He made me jump!"

The Mummy chuckled and hid back behind the sofa for the next kids to come in and Sonia lead the Geckolings and Pandora into the next room.

* * *

Upon entering the next room which looked to be a dining room yet it was decorated like a Scientist's lab, and on the dining table, it had a man laying on top of it dressed as the Frankenstein Monster.

"Wow!" Loki said "Nicely made up in here!"

"Yeah!" Freya agreed.

"I wonder where the Candy is?" Pandora asked as she looked around at the fake machines and lights.

Sonia looked around and then saw the Candy next to the Monster's Head which was a skull bowl filled with wrapped chocolate bars.

"There!" she said "I think we have to try and get the Candy without waking him up."

"And if he does wake up?" asked Freya.

"Then we just have to be quick and bag the Candy!" Pandora said.

"I wanna do it!" Loki said "I'll fly above and grab it!"

"NO!" Sonia said "Not here you can't! Remember what Uncle Tyroth said?"

Loki looked disappointed but he remembered that they were amongst the humans and they couldn't show that they were mutants.

"Gotta keep a low profile!" Pandora hissed "Mum, dad and my Uncles told me so!"

"So did mum and dad!" said Freya.

"I'll get the Candy!" Sonia whispered, "Just get your buckets ready!"

"Okay!" the other children agreed and held up their buckets and Sonia grabbed the bowl, but no sooner did she touch it than the actor playing the Monster sat up and roared again making the children jump and Sonia almost dropped the Candy!

"Children!" he roared "You wake me up!" he then turned on his side and reached for the children with his hand growling as he did.

"Yikes!" Sonia cried then turned to the other children emptying the contents into their buckets dropping some on the floor in the process.

* * *

The Monster roared then lay back down on the table seeing the kids had managed to snag the candy.

"Whoa! That was close!" Pandora panted as Freya knelt down to pick up the candy Sonia had dropped.

"Almost too easy!" Loki said "Got good reflexes there Sonia!"

"Yet she dropped a few of the chocolates!" Freya commented as she placed the last ones in her bucket.

"Come on!" Pandora said "Let's go to the next room! I wonder what's next!"

Sonia nodded and lead the way to the next room.

* * *

Back outside, Tyroth, Kate, Kemeko and Michelangelo were waiting by the gates of the house waiting for the children to come back outside.

"I wonder how they're doing?" Michelangelo asked.

"I'm sure they're fine." Tyroth said "I let Sonia go in there last year, and she came out without problems, the family who live here, they do this every year, they hold a Haunted House Walk-Through for the Trick or Treaters and it's always kid friendly."

Kate nodded.

"I remember accompanying Sonia the first time she went in as she was still a bit too young to go in on her own, and we both enjoyed it! The family really do all all out here!"

"Maybe we should do one back home." Michelangelo said "Get one set up for the kids in the lair! They'd love that!"

"Sounds great!" Kate grinned "And we could play a few games with them!" as she spoke, she looked at Kemeko.

"How does that sound sweetie?" she asked.

Kemeko looked at Kate and smiled.

"I like it!" she said "I wouldn't be too scared if it was you, daddy or my uncles and aunts dressed up!"

"Awww!" Michelangelo said "Don't worry, we wouldn't scare you too much!"

* * *

Tyroth laughed but then he frowned and looked away for a second his nostrils flaring.

"You okay Big T?" Michelangelo asked raising an eyebrow ridge.

"What's up boss?" Kate asked, she had seen that look before from the Dragon and she knew his suspicions about something out of the ordinary were never wrong.

"I smell a rat." Tyroth said "And I don't mean Rattletrap or Master Splinter."

Kate glared and placed a hand on her whip that rested in her belt.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Not sure." Tyroth said "But it's a trick that shouldn't happen at Halloween or any other time of the year!"

 **So the kids are getting stuck in at the Haunted House, grabbed and snagging the Candy before the Monsters get them!**

 **Yet as the grown ups and Kemeko wait outside, Tyroth senses trouble! What's caught his attention? Well stayed tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **A Trick not Welcome**

Tyroth looked behind him and narrowed his eyes.

"It seems that Halloween does bring tricks that aren't welcome!" he said "I believe that can sense some trouble makers about to cause havoc!"

"Where?" asked Michelangelo.

Tyroth looked towards an alleyway opposite where he could see three young men wearing black clothes as well as Halloween masks.

One had a Chucky Mask from the ' _Child Play_ ' films, one had an evil Clown Mask and the third had a Scream Mask from the film ' _Scream_ '.

"I see them!" Kate said as she looked in the same direction.

"I can see them eyeing that house over there!" Michelangelo said "Seems they want to commit a robbery!"

Kate glared.

"Well let's give them a trick of our own!" she said gripping her whip.

"Wait!" Michelangelo said "What about Kemeko?" he looked at the little Japanese girl in his arms and Kate and Tyroth looked at each other.

"Yes, Kemeko must be looked after." Tyroth said.

"Look Big T." Michelangelo said "Let me and Kate handle those douches, there's three of them, but me and Snake Girl can handle them!"

Tyroth raised an eyebrow.

"You sure Mikey?" he asked.

"I'm sure!" said Michelangelo then looked at Kate "You up for some thug butt kicking babe?" he asked.

"Oh you bet!" Kate said with a smirk "You know me!"

"Okay." Tyroth said holding his hands out for Kemeko and Michelangelo placed the little girl into his arms.

"Uncle Mikey?" Kemeko asked as she was handed over to the Dragon.

"Don't worry sweetie." Michelangelo said "Me and your Auntie Kate have to deal with some naughty men okay? You'll be safe with Uncle Tyroth!"

"Okay..." Kemeko said uncertain but Tyroth held her close.

"You sure you can handle them?" asked Tyroth as he looked at the turtle and viper.

"We're sure!" said Kate "I took out a tough Ninja slag to protect Mikey, as well as fought the Venomous Five, this should be a walk in the park!"

"And I've taken down several Purple Dragons and Foot Ninja." Michelangelo said "Trust me, three douches in Chicago, I could take them with my eyes closed!"

* * *

Tyroth looked at the two mutants before him and nodded, he could trust they could handle the thugs, and it was true, they were capable fighters and he trusted they would watch each others backs if the thugs tried anything dirty.

"Okay." he said holding Kemeko close, "But I'll be there if you need assistance, if it's needed!"

"Thanks big guy!" said Michelangelo.

"We got it boss!" Kate promised as she gripped her whip "Let's go Mikey!"

"Oh yeah baby!" Michelangelo grinned then he and Kate went towards the alley whilst Kemeko and Tyroth watched from afar.

* * *

Back in the Haunted House, Pandora, Sonia, Freya and Loki were still going through the maze of the house trying to guess what surprises or monsters met them next!

After leaving the Dining area they had found themselves in a hallway that was filled with candles and scary holographic pictures covered the mirrors and other pictures and fake cobwebs and spiders covered the chairs, tables and everything else.

A scary sound effects soundtrack filled the hallway and there were glow-in-the-dark arrows telling them where to go next.

There was also furniture blocking the stairs and some other doors showing the Haunted House Maze was all downstairs.

* * *

All four children huddled close and held each others hands as they had walked feeling slightly nervous they would be pounced upon.

"I wonder what we'll come across next?" asked Pandora.

"Well we've met Dracula, the Mummy and Frankenstein's Monster." Sonia replied "It could be anybody next!"

Freya and Loki bit their lips and looked around then saw a glow in the dark arrow leading them to a room at the end of the hallway.

"There!" Freya pointed out and they walked up to it.

Loki ran on ahead and he saw that the door was only partly closed yet they could see some white and blue tinted lights shining within.

"This is scary." Sonia whispered softly "I have no idea what's in there!"

"Well let's not hang around!" Pandora hissed "Let's go!" and she gently pushed the door open...

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate and Michelangelo sauntered over to the alleyway where they saw the thugs attempting to climb through a window.

"Give us a boost man!" the one in the Chucky mask said as he stood under the window.

"Hold on mate!" the one in the Scream mask then stood behind his mate and got ready to boost him up.

Kate glared and took out her whip.

Michelangelo also took out his nun-chucks as he stepped closer.

"I got this..." Kate hissed, then she held her breath and struck her whip towards the Scream Thug as he lifted the Chucky Thug and her whip smacked him in the face making him fall backwards and the Chucky thug fell backwards landing on top of him!

"Ooff!" the Scream Thug grunted as the Chucky Thug rolled off and the Clown Thug went over to help.

"What's the big idea?" The Chucky thug demanded.

"That wasn't me!" The Scream Thug protested, "Something hit my face!"

The thugs looked around but because Michelangelo and Kate were so well hidden in the shadows they couldn't see the mutants.

"Whose there?" the Clown Thug asked nervously.

"Come out and fight!" The Chucky Thug challenged.

* * *

As he said that Kate struck her whip again and the Clown Thug was knocked off his feet as he got whacked in the face.

"What the Fuck?" The Scream Thug cried then he and the Chucky Thug saw Michelangelo and Kate appear out of the shadows, Kate was holding her whip ready to strike again and Michelangelo was spinning his nun-chucks.

"Awww crap!" the Chucky Thug said.

"You know guys?" Michelangelo said "Halloween's supposed to be a night of thrills, and Tricks and Treats, but there are some tricks that aren't welcome here!"

"And we can see that a trick of yours is not welcome here at all!" Kate hissed.

The Chucky Thug stood his ground as the Scream Thug helped the Clown Thug up.

"And what are you gonna do?" the Chucky Thug challenged.

"Send you crying to your mama's!" Kate snarled as she cracked her whip "I got more aim with this whip than you could aim a punch!"

* * *

The Chucky Thug stepped forward and he reached into his coat and pulled out a small flick knife and the Scream and Clown Thugs also pulled out weapons. The Scream Thug and a butcher knife and the Clown Thug had a Meat Cleaver.

"You wanna go?" asked the Scream Thug "We got blades, and you got leather and swinging sticks!"

"They're called nun-chucks douchbag!" Michelangelo spat as he spun them more "And another thing! It's ain't the weapons that count, it's what you do with them!"

"Well said Mikey!" Kate smiled.

The Thugs faced the reptiles and held up their blades.

"Let's get them!" the Chucky thug ordered and all three raced towards Kate and Michelangelo yet the Viper and turtle leapt into the air and over the thugs heads before turning around and Kate struck the backside of the Chucky Thug making him drop his knife and jump up grabbing his buttocks and Michelangelo swung his nun-chucks at the other two and hit their heads making them drop their weapons and stagger slightly.

"Direct hit!" Michelangelo grinned.

* * *

The Scream Thug and the Clown thug turned to the Turtle and Viper rubbing their heads and still dazed and they soon saw their feet aiming towards them and Kate and Michelangelo kicked them in their faces making them fall over backwards.

The Chucky Thug turned around to the Turtle and Viper but he jumped back in shock as they stepped towards him and he fell over his comrades and rolled head over heels.

The thugs looked up and Michelangelo and Kate stood over them.

"You still wish to fight?" Kate challenged baring her fangs.

The thugs stared up at the reptiles and they shuffled away before clambering to their feet and running away like cowards, leaving their weapons behind.

"Guessed as much!" Michelangelo said swinging his nun-chucks and placing them in his belt "Those three were pussies!"

"Too right they were!" Kate agreed wrapping up her whip and placing it in her belt "Those clowns will think twice before they even think about pulling any more tricks not welcome at Halloween, or any other time of the year!"

Michelangelo grinned and wrapped his arm around Kate.

"Indeed," he said "But I will say it was fun taking them down with you!" And he gave Kate a kiss on her temple making her blush.

* * *

The Turtle and Viper then walked out of the alleyway and went across the road to join Tyroth and Kemeko who were still standing outside the gate of the Haunted House.

"Nice job you two!" Tyroth praised "Those idiots didn't even know what hit them!"

"Literally!" Kate laughed "I gave them a few whacks with my whip!"

"Same with my nun-chucks!" Michelangelo said "They weren't even a challenge! Not like the other threats we've dealt with in the past!"

Kemeko giggled.

"You showed them!" she said holding up her little hand to which Michelangelo and Kate high fived her gently.

"How the other kids doing?" asked Michelangelo.

"Not out of the Haunted House yet." Tyroth said "But I'm sure they'll be done soon!"

"Hope they're not lost in there." said Kate as she looked at the house and saw some more children walking up to the door then the Dracula Host let them in.

"I'm sure they're fine babe." Michelangelo said as he wrapped his arm around Kate and the Viper rested her head on his shoulder.

"When they're done we can head back and get into the Halloween Party!" Michelangelo said "As well as count the Candy!" to which he gestured to the two almost full pillowcases.

Kate just smiled back and kissed Michelangelo's cheek.

 **So Kate and Michelangelo have confronted the thugs who were about to break into a house, and they weren't much of a challenge! Well done to both of them!**

 **Meanwhile the kids are still in the Haunted House and it's still a mystery of where they'll be heading into next! Keep checking back to see where they end up before they come out at the end!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Final Treats**

Pandora pushed the door open to go into the next Haunted room and they found themselves in a white bedroom and the whole place was filled with ultra violet light which made everything glow.

Loki looked at his white pirate shirt and grinned.

"I'm glowing!" he said.

"Me too!" Sonia said looking at the white details in her dress.

"What theme is this?" asked Freya as she looked around. The room had a large four poster bed and the furniture was covered with white sheets and fake cobwebs and laying on the bed was a sleeping woman wearing a white dress and had dead flowers in her hair and was covered with fake cobwebs and netting making look like she had been laying there for a long time.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty's room!" Loki said.

Sonia then grasped the Geckolings close as she saw some sheets moving.

"Actually, I think it's a Ghosts Room!" Pandora yelped as she also saw the sheets move and some people dressed as Ghosts appeared and began to wail at them yet they didn't move from their spots to chase them.

"I wonder where the Candy is?" asked Freya in a nervous voice as she looked around yet keeping her eyes on the Ghosts.

* * *

Sonia looked over to the bed and saw not one but two bowls filled with mini boxes of Smarties and Diam Bars on the bed near the sleeping woman's head.

"There!" she said "And we have to get them like we did in the other rooms!"

"And we'll need to split up to get them!" said Loki looking at the Ghosts who gestured to them and kept wailing at them, but didn't move.

"Split up?" asked Freya.

"Two of us on one side, and the other two on the other!" Sonia said "Come on Freya, you come with me, and Pandora, you go with Loki!"

"Okay!" Pandora agreed.

* * *

The four children split at the bottom of the bed then began to creep towards the sides, Sonia and Freya on the left and Pandora and Loki on the right, all the while the Ghost actors watched them and continued to wail, yet the sleeping woman made no movement.

Pandora held her breath and clasped Loki's hand.

"You ready Loki?" she asked.

"You bet Pandora!" Loki said.

Pandora looked across to Sonia and Freya who were standing on the other side.

"On three!" Sonia said to which Loki held up three fingers.

"One...Two...Three!"

On Three Sonia and Pandora grabbed the bowls of treats and quickly empties the contents into the buckets of the Geckolings once again spilling some of the contents as the buckets were starting to overflow.

* * *

No sooner had the bowls left the bed than the sleeping woman stirred and looked up before starting to writhe and the children jumped back but not before Pandora and Sonia placed the bowls back on the bed.

The ghost actors again began to wail louder as the woman sat up and started to wail herself.

"Yikes!" Freya said "That's not Sleeping Beauty!"

"It's a Sleeping Ghost Woman!" Pandora cried.

"Cheese it!" Loki shouted running for the door and almost falling over in the process yet Pandora managed to help him stay upright and they ran for the door as the Ghosts wailed at them more loudly and more sinister.

* * *

"Whoa!" Sonia cried as they ran through the door and into the dark hallway "That was intense!"

"Yeah!" Pandora agreed "What's next?"

"This way!" Freya said, pointing to another glow in the dark arrow which lead them to a small flight of stairs.

"I hope it's the last leg!" Loki said "I kinda want to go home now."

"Me too!" said Freya.

"Don't worry!" said Sonia "I think this is the last area, this leads to the kitchen!"

"The kitchen?" asked Pandora "I wonder what's down here?"

"You'll see soon enough!" Sonia replied as she lead the way down the stairs.

* * *

Before long they made it to the bottom of the stairs where they could smell something cooking.

Sonia lead the way as they opened the door and they soon saw in the large kitchen it was decorated like the rest of the house, pumpkins, fake cobwebs and spiders and standing at the cooker was a woman dressed as a witch in the black dress and cloak with a pointed hat and frizzy grey hair and warts all over her face.

"Aha!" the witch cackled as she turned to look at the children "Welcome to the Witch's Kitchen my little pretties!"

Sonia stood in front of the Geckolings and Pandora as she looked at the witch.

"Now you'll have to play my little games before you can leave, or you'll be my prisoners forever!" the witch continued as she cackled.

Pandora gulped.

"What do we have to do?" she asked nervously.

"Go and sit at that table my dears!" the Witch cackled as she pointed at the table with the wooden spoon she had been stirring in the big pot on the cooker "And I will bring my challenges to the table to which you must find the treasures you seek!"

The children instantly went over to the table and sat in the chairs then the witch turned away from the cooker and brought over some large mixing bowls which were filled with different coloured jelly.

The children stared then the witch cackled again.

"Put your fingers in the slime and you'll find a few tricks and treats in there, but hopefully tricks!" and she cackled again loudly.

The children looked in the bowls and grimaced as they placed their hands inside to search for the treats.

Pandora squealed as she felt around and soon she pulled out some rubber spiders and rats but she also pulled out some bags of sweets to which she grinned.

She looked at Sonia, Freya and Loki who also pulled faces as they searched through the jelly and found some rubber and plastic toys spiders, lizards and snakes as well as some candy bags.

Soon they had finished finding the treasures in the bowls of jelly and the witch handed them some bowls of apples in water to which they had to dunk their heads in to grab an apple which made them all laugh.

"Maybe it's a good thing Kemeko's not here!" Pandora giggled as she pulled her head out of the bowl of water "She'd ruin her make up!"

"Good point!" Sonia agreed as she managed to grab and apple with her teeth and place it on the table.

* * *

After the apple bobbing challenge the Witch announced that they had completed their tasks and were free to go to which the children cheered and as well as the sweets they had found in the jelly bowls the witch gave them each a goodie bag filled with candy as well as a couple of small toys and directed them to the door which would lead them outside.

"Well done my pretties!" the witch cackled as they left "Have a Happy Halloween and a scary night!" And then she cackled again loudly as they left the kitchen and outside into the cool night.

No sooner did they make it back into the garden that they high fived each other and danced around in a circle.  
"That was awesome!" Pandora cheered.

"Yeah! Loved it!" Freya squealed.

"Sure was a show to remember!" Loki shouted.

"I told you it was great!" Sonia cried.

The children then looked at their buckets which were now overflowing with treats.

"What a haul!" Pandora said "I can't wait to sort through them back in Mutopia!"

"Me too!" said Freya "Come on! Let's find Dad, Kemeko, Uncle Mikey and Aunt Kate!"

* * *

They soon made it to the gate in the garden facing the street where Tyroth, Kemeko, Kate and Michelangelo were waiting.

"There they are!" Michelangelo called out as he saw them.

"Hi!" Pandora ran on ahead "Uncle Mikey! It was so awesome! We saw Monsters and Ghosts and got loads of treats!"

"You did eh?" Michelangelo asked "Well done my brave Little Geisha!"

"We did great too!" Freya called "look Daddy!" he and Freya held up their Buckets and grinned.

"Oh wow!" Tyroth cried "You got enough to feed an army!"

"We sure do!" Sonia laughed.

"Whoa! You missed a good show Kemeko!" Pandora beamed "But don't worry! We got loads of Candy for you!"

Kemeko smiled as she looked at the buckets of candy.

"Yay!" she cheered "Thank you Pandora!"

"Wow! You sure have!" Kate cried "Your buckets are full!"

"You'll never get through all this candy!" Michelangelo stated "You'll be flying off the walls tonight!"

"More than likely!" Tyroth said as he made a silent prayer to the Gods "I'm gonna be up all night!" he thought to himself as he watched Michelangelo open one of the pillowcases so the children could empty their buckets.

* * *

Before long Michelangelo was holding two large stuffed pillowcases of candy the children had collected.

"By the Gods!" Tyroth cried "That would feed all of Valhalla!"

"Too right!" Kate said "They won't be through all that till next years Halloween!"

Michelangelo nodded in agreement then turned to the kids who were again dancing in a circle in triumph with Kemeko.

"Alright." said Tyroth "I think that's enough Trick or Treating now, times getting on and we still got a party to go to!"

"Oh yeah man!" Michelangelo cheered "Party time!"

The children all cheered and clapped.

"And you got your candy to sort out too!" Kate said to which the children cheered louder.

"Come on then." said Michelangelo "Let's get back to Mutopia."

I got dibs on the Candy Corn!" Pandora announced.

"I get a share of toffee!" Freya said.

"I want Reeces Pieces!" Loki shouted.

"Calm down kids!" Kate said "Everyone will get a fair share of candy! Okay? We'll sort it back home, but no fighting alright?"

"Alright Aunt Kate." the kids said together.

 **So the kids made it through the Haunted House! They've outwitted Ghosts and they've accomplished the tasks in the Witch's Kitchen! This will be a Halloween they won't forget for sure!**

 **Now it's time to head back to Mutopia, and how will the rest of the night go there? After they've sorted trough their candy?**

 **Well stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya fans!**

 **Finally another chapter has emerged even though we're way past Halloween now, and almost in mid November! I would have updated yesterday but Techinal issues on FF prevented me from doing so! Grrr!**

 **But thankfully that issues over and I can update at last!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Sharing the Treasures**

After half an hour, Tyroth, Kate, Michelangelo and the children arrived back in Mutopia.

Pandora excitedly lead the way with Loki and Freya attempting to use their wings so they could catch up with her and Sonia and Kemeko walked hand in hand together.

They then walked to Sonia's Playroom so they could empty the two bulging pillowcases of candy.

Tyroth had gone to find Raphael, Mona, Leonardo and Sephie to let them know the children were back, whilst Kate and Michelangelo went over to a table to empty the pillowcases.

* * *

No sooner did they pour the candy onto the table that the children had to try and grab some of the contents that had fallen onto the floor.

"Whoa! What a haul!" Sonia grinned as she grabbed a couple of candy bars that had fallen.

Loki instanlty tried to grab a few pieces but Kate stopped him.

"Easy there Trickster!" she said "We'll arrange it first then we'll distribute it okay?"

Loki looked a little crestfallen but he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Amongst the candy there were bags of cookies, individually boxed cupcakes, bags of sweets and chocolate bars.

There was also the plastic toys from the goodie bags they had been given from the witch in the Haunted House.

"Wow! You kids have gotten a lot of stuff!" Michelangelo commented "You'll never get through it all!"

"That they won't!" Kate laughed.

* * *

After looking at all the Candy Michelangelo and Kate began to distribute the candies amongst the children, especially when it came to the ones the children liked best.

Pandora was overjoyed when she got a generous helping of candy corns and jelly beans.

Loki was ecstatic when he was able to get a good share of Hersey's Chocolate bars, mostly ones tat were milk and cookie flavour, there was even a small bag of Oeros he was keen to get hold of, and luckily his sister and the other girls were happy to let him have it.

Freya meanwhile got a large helping of some Reeces pieces and different flavoured fudge.

Kemeko got some gummy snakes and spiders, and Sonia managed to bag many different lollipops which she wrapped together making them into a lollipop bouquet.

Before long the candy was distributed and Michelangelo had managed to put a few aside to share between himself and Kate since he had collected a little as well as the children, and Sonia was kind enough to offer to donate some of the candy for the grown-ups if they wanted any since they had so much and the other children agreed.

"Well kids!" Tyroth said "You've done your trick or treating and you've shared out the candy, so I think next is some kid friendly Halloween films!"

"Oh yeah!" Sonia cheered.

"yeah!" Pandora agreed and the Geckolings and Kemeko agreed clapping their hands.

"Okay then!" said Michelangelo "Let's get the films set up, and then later, you can join us for the big Halloween Party in the mess hall!"

"Yay!" the children squealed together.

"So what are you kids gonna watch first?" asked Kate.

* * *

At once the kids shouted at the same time but they said five different Halloween films.

" _ **Hocus Pocus**_!" Sonia spoke up.

" _ **The Nightmare Before Christmas**_!" Pandora squealed.

" _ **Scooby Doo**_!" Loki shouted.

" _ **Corpse Bride**_!" Freya yelled.

" _ **Casper**_!" Kemeko squeaked.

Michelangelo laughed.

"Okay you all want to watch something different," he said "But don't worry you can fit them all in today! But you have to agree which one to watch first!"

* * *

The children looked at each other, then Sonia snapped her fingers and turned her back on the adults to face the younger children.

"Let's huddle!" she said.

At once, all the children pulled in together and placed their arms around each other so they were huddled close to talk.

"So what are we watching first?" asked Kemeko.  
"I want to watch them all!" Loki said.

"But not at the same time silly!" Freya replied.

"Duh!" Pandora drawled "I vote _**Hocus Pocus**_!"

"I like that film!" Kemeko said.

"I agree!" said Freya "Let's watch that one first!"

"After all, you announced it first Sonia!" Kemeko said.

"Okay!" Sonia said " _ **Hocus Pocus**_ it is!"

At one the children freed themselves from the huddle and looked back at Tyroth, Kate and Michelangelo.

"We've decided to go for _**Hocus Pocus**_!" she said "Then we'll decide on the next one when that's over!"

"Well done kids!" Tyroth said "Discussing it like adults!"

* * *

The kids grinned proudly then Sonia got the DVD and placed it in the player, at the same time, Tyroth gave them each a small bowl of their treats then took the rest away.

"You can have some candy with your films for now and you can save the rest for later."

"Thanks daddy!" the Geckolings said as they sat onto a bean bag but ended up getting squished together as they sat on the same one.

"Get off Loki!" Freya glared as Loki wiggled his bottom to get comfortable "You're pushing me off!"

"You get off sis!" Loki snapped "I was here first!"

"Was not!" Freya hissed

"Was so!" Loki growled

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

Freya glared and bared her teeth.

"I'll burp flames at you!" she said.

"Not before me!" Loki retorted.

* * *

As the Geckolings were fighting, Sonia looked worried, as did Kemeko though Pandora looked rather intriged wondering if there was going to be a fist fight between the Geckolings.

"Kids!" Tyroth snapped making Freya and Loki stop bickering "No fighting, there are plenty of places to sit." he walked over and stood above his children making them look up at him.

"No fighting okay? And no using your flames! Remember what I told you?"

"Yes daddy." the Geckolings looked down ashamed.

"We don't use our flames because it is dangerous." Loki said.

"The flames don't hurt us, it they might hurt others." Freya ended.

Michelangelo and Kate looked at each other.

"Never stopped Loki from toasting Percy's backside!" Kate whispered "Or Rattletrap's when Tyroth's giving that Tickering Menace what for!"

Michelangelo nodded with a laugh.

* * *

"That's right!" Tyroth nodded at his children "Now, sit together nicely and watch your films and we'll come an check on you later and bring you to the mess hall for the party."

"Okay!" the children agreed then settled down.

Pandora lay on a large pillow with Kemeko next to her, Sonia was on her large pink Beanbag, and Loki decided to let Freya have the beanbag they were fighting over and decided to sit on a small chair near Sonia.

Tyroth then lit the candles in some Jack 'O' Lanterns around the room as well as reminded the kids (including Freya and Loki) not to touch the flames, as well as switched on some fairy lights that had been hung around the room to create a scary atmosphere in the room.

* * *

"I think they're all settled!" Kate said as she, Michelangelo and Tyroth headed for the door and let the kids watch their Halloween collection.

"Okay," said Michelangelo as he shut the door behind them "Now about we get ready for the party? I think the Mess Hall will have been completed whilst we were gone!"

"How about we go check it out?" asked Tyroth "I'm sure the others did a great job and I can't wait to see what Louie's got cooking!"

"Even better!" Michelangelo said licking his lips "Let's go see!"

Kate chuckled.

"You and food!" she said stroking Michelangelo's cheek then kissing him sweetly on the lips making the youngest turtle blush deeply before kissing her back.

Tyroth placed his large hands on their shoulders.

"Awww, come on you love birds!" he said leading them to the mess hall "Let's go and find the others whilst the kids enjoy their films!"

 **So the kids have distributed their candy, and they've gotten some bowls of treats to enjoy with their Halloween films!**

 **I love scary films at Halloween! And The ones the kids have listed are ones I love to watch, _Hocus Pocus_ and _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ are my personal favourites! Who doesn't love a little Disney and Tim Burton?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! When it's Halloween Party Time for our mini heroes! Will there be any more Tricks or Treats in store for them before the Night is over?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** **I don't own the song in this chapter, but it's one that always gets me in the Halloween Spirit!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Final Surprise**

After a few hours had past, the children had gone through half of their Halloween Films.

They got through _**Hocus Pocus**_ , then they watched _**Casper**_ followed by _**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_ then _ **Beetlejuice**_.

As _**Beetlejuice**_ was ending, Tyroth came in to see the children all snuggled in their seats.

Kemeko was dozing a little against Pandora who was hugging her close and the Geckolings were cuddling each other, Freya was resting her head on Loki's shoulder also dozing and Sonia was sucking on a lollipop as she was watching the last scene of the film.

* * *

No sooner had Tyroth entered than the children looked up, and the ones dozing were shaken awake.

"Heya kids!" Tyroth said with a smile "Having fun!"

"Yes Uncle Tyroth!" Sonia and Pandora smiled, though Kemeko spoke rather sleepily.

"Heya daddy!" the Geckolings said with a smile and Freya also yawned.

"Aww sleepies!" Tyroth said to Kemeko and Freya who rubbed their eyes "Did you fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Freya said "But I'm awake now!" she added brightly, seeing her father there and knowing there was a party to look forward to made her feel instantly refreshed.

"Me too!" Kemeko said feeling the same excitement as Freya "Is it time to go to the party now?"

Tyroth grinned.

"That it is Lotus Blossom! Your daddy and Uncles and Aunt are waiting to greet you!"

Kemeko grinned and stood up with Pandora.

"It's party time!" Sonia smiled as she helped the Geckolings stand up and brushed down her Princess Dress.

"Yay!" the Geckolings laughed as they stood up.

* * *

Tyroth then lead the children out of the room and through the heavily decorated ruins of the village to the mess hall.

Once the children were lead to the Mess hall where they saw the lights were off and the only lights in the almost pitch black darkness were the carved Jack 'O' Lanterns, the dim coloured disco lights and fairy lights.

"Wow!" Loki said as he clutched his older sister's hand and Sonia clasped Pandora and Kemeko's hands.

Tyroth lead the way inside the Mess Hall and the children looked around nervously wondering where everyone else was as it was empty and it was rather scary.

"Where's mum and dad?" asked Pandora, her eyes scanning the area, then she saw three figures dressed in black cloaks and stirring in a large cauldron with long sticks and steam was pouring out of the Cauldron in front of the Boom Box.

Tyroth smirked then stepped aside and the five nervous children walked more into the room before standing in the middle of the room before the witches.

"Welcome to the World of Halloween Children." Tyroth said in a low voice "Be prepared to be amazed! For this is the final Trick of the Night before the Final Treats!"

* * *

The children were surprised, but before they could speak, some music started and they recognised it as the main song from ' _ **The Nightmare Before Christmas**_ '

As the music started, the figures looked up from the cauldron and the children could see almost instantly that it was Mona, Sephie and Amber dressed as witches and they began to sing the first verse:

 _ **Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

 _ **Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween**_

Then suddenly Donatello along with a duck and owl mutant appeared dressed as Ghosts and sang the next verse. Donatello had appeared from behind the witches cauldron and the owl and duck had flown from the beams on the ceiling.

 _ **This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

 _ **This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween**_

Then a growl came from under a table nearby making the kids jump slightly and they saw Sharky appear from under the sheet baring his sharp teeth and wearing red contact lenses as he sang the next part.

 _ **I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

Then the kids saw the female badger Patch appear from under another table with fake cobwebs and spiders in her hair and rubber snakes on her fingers as she swiped at them and sang the next verse.

 _ **I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

Then all the Mutopians who has made themselves present sang the next verse all together.

 _ **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

 _ **Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

The children grinned as well as still clung to each other giggling then they saw Jack and Sarah appear dressed as Vampires along with Mutopia's real Vampiress Devina and sang their part.

 _ **In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

Then Leonardo appeared from the ceiling dressed in a dirty suit and had his face painted like a zombie and sang to the kids.

 _ **In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

Percy then hopped in front of the children dressed as a scary looking scarecrow and he sang his piece before pointing to the side where the kitchen area was where steam was billowing out.

 _ **'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll**_

Hacker the Spider then appeared waving his many arms along with Louie the Cockroach making the children jump and squeal and Leona the Fox appeared with him with her fur all roughed up to make the appearance of a werewolf and they sang the next part.

 _ **Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, and slimy green**_

 _ **Aren't you scared?**_

Tania the Pandora then appeared danced around the children dressed as the evil queen from Snow White and was joined by Mona, Sephie and Amber as she sang the next verse.

 _ **Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

Then they moved away back to the cauldron and Raphael and Michelangelo appeared from some boxes on the floor nearby dressed as Egyptian Mummies as they sang the next verse and hissed at the children.

 _ **Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

 _ **In our town of Halloween!**_

Just then Rattletrap appeared dressed as a scary clown, which Pandora jumped back slightly and held onto Sonia who hugged her as the dressed up Rat sang his solo.

 _ **I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

The kids then felt a breeze behind them and they looked to see Moe the Mole holding a small electric fan as he sang his piece dressed as a ragged troll.

 _ **I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

Heather then fluttered from the ceiling dressed in flowing back clothes and her face painted white as she sang the next part.

 _ **I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

Then everyone began to sing the next verse as they surrounded the children who continued to hold each other in awe and slight nervousness.

 _ **This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!**_

Then Cam and Barry appeared dressed as Twin Frankenstein Monsters and sang their verse

 _ **Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare**_

Then Kate appeared dressed as a swamp creature and sang her part.

 _ **That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween**_

Then James appeared behind them dressed as an evil scientist and sang the next part.

 _ **In this town**_

 _ **Don't we love it now?**_

 _ **Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

Then everyone joined in the final verses and surrounded the children before dancing around them and making the occasional growl, hiss or laugh at them making them jump and giggle and Tyroth joined in with the other Mutopians and started blowing fire from his mouth as well as making his mana glow brightly.

 _ **Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy**_

 _ **Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!**_

 _ **This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

Then then women of the group sang the first part before everyone joined in on the final part waving their arms and laughing excitedly.

 _ **In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

 _ **La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)  
La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)**_

* * *

As the song came to a close, the adults walked over to the children laughing and clapping.

"Wow!" Michelangelo grinned "We did it!"

"Wasn't it terrifying?" asked Jack.

"And awesome!" Sharky cheered.

"Nice work guys!" Tyroth said as he stepped forward "I think the kids loved it!"

He looked at Sonia, Pandora, Kemeko and the Geckolings who were looking rather shell shocked and surprised, but they were grinning widely.

"That was totally wicked!" Pandora shouted.

"Sure was!" Loki agreed.

"Sure was terrifying but such fun!" Sonia said clapping her hands.

Kemeko and Freya just nodded in agreement with big smiles.

"I have to say all that secret practice paid off!" Jack said "We worked on this all week and we had to do it when you kids were occupied!"

"And it paid off for sure!" Kate agreed "The looks on those cute kid's faces! It was so worth it!"

The Geckolings laughed then went over to Sephie who hugged them and Pandora ran into the arms of her mother who picked her up.

"You look like a great witch mum!" Pandora smiled.

"Thanks Little Geisha!" Mona smiled.

Raphael then walked over wiping his sweaty forehead with a loose bandage on his sleeve.

"And you're a good Mummy, daddy!" Pandora added seeing her father.

"Thanks!" Raphael panted "Though these bandages are starting to get a little itchy." so saying he scratched his shoulder.

Pandora giggled.

"Will you do it again?" Pandora asked.

"Again?" her parents asked surprised "You enjoyed it that much?"

"I did!" Pandora grinned.

"I agree!" Sonia said who was standing nearby with Tyroth and Sephie "That was such an amazing surprise! Best part of the night!"

"And it ain't over yet!" Michelangelo cheered "Let's go party true Halloween Style!" to which everyone cheered in agreement and Cam and Barry walked over to the Boom Box to start the music and Louie alone with Patch and Hacker got ready to start serving food at the Spooky styled buffet.

 **Wow! That was a Halloween performance the children won't forget in a hurry! I have to say I had fun writing this chapter! Gotta love ' _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ '!**

 **Final chapter coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Nothing to Fear**

Before long, the Mutopian Halloween party was in full swing. Louie with the help of Patch and Hacker was serving food to everyone as well as taking time to enjoy the party.

The buffet he had prepared was indeed the perfect Halloween Feast.

There were sandwiches with different fillings and he had been clever enough to shape them like pumpkins and ghosts.

There were cocktail sausages, pork pies, mini pizzas, prawn cocktails, and there were crisps and other snack foods for people to help themselves to.

He had also prepared a sweets table with jellies and puddings and cakes and biscuits decorated with Halloween themes. There was even a chocolate fountain with fruits and marshmallows to dip in it and a large bowl of candy.

The children were especially interested in the sweets table, but the grown ups said to them they had to have some savoury food as well.

* * *

Standing away from the crowds so they could talk together, George the turtle and Splinter watched everyone having fun.

They hadn't joined in with the Halloween Surprise for the children but they had been watching and had felt proud of the younger mutants for that final treat for the children.

Cam and Barry were spinning the decks on the Boom Box with Donatello assisting and everyone else stood around or danced to the music.

* * *

Michelangelo was on the dance floor with Pandora and he was spinning her around and flipping her onto his shoulders and dancing with her with Kate watching and clapping.

"Whee!" Pandora squealed as she was flung around and Michelangelo placed her on his shoulders and did a few bounces and kicks.

"You enjoying yourself little Geisha?" Michelangelo asked.  
"Yeah!" Pandora squealed as she squeezed Michelangelo's shoulders with her knees and waved her arms.

"Those two have such a strong bond don't they?" Amber said to Kate as they watched the youngest turtle and Pandora dance together.

"Yeah!" Kate smiled dreamily "It's so cute! He's such a natural with children!"

"He could make a great dad himself I bet!" Amber hinted nudging Kate's arm.

Kate chuckled with a deep blush

"I don't know." she said "I'm not sure I'm ready, but we'll see! Give it a few years."

Amber just smiled back.

* * *

After a few seconds the song finished and Michelangelo stopped dancing with Pandora and placed her on the ground.

Pandora grinned.

"That was fun!" she said "Can we do it again? Please Uncle Mikey?" she pleaded batting her eyes cutely.

Michelangelo wiped his sweaty forehead and smiled at Pandora.

"Sure thing Princess!" he said "But I'm going to dance with Kate now if that's alright?"

Kate smiled yet Pandora looked a little crestfallen seeing how her favourite uncle wanted to dance with Kate.

"Okay." she said giving her approval.

Kate walked over to Michelangelo skipping a little and stroked Pandora's head as she past her.

"Don't worry kiddo." she said "He still loves you!"

Pandora watched as Michelangelo and Kate began to dance, still looking a little envious but Michelangelo winked at her.

"You're still my best girl Pandora!" he smiled to which Pandora smiled back and Michelangelo began to dance with Kate.

Sighing a little, knowing she would have to wait till Michelangelo was finished dancing with Kate, Pandora decided to go and get some more food from the buffet as she couldn't see her parents, Sonia, Kemeko or the Geckolings at first.

* * *

As the turtle lizard Hybrid girl approached the table she reached for some sausage rolls until she saw a white gloved hand also reaching for the same dish.

She looked over and her eyes widened as she saw Rattletrap grinning down at her still in his scary clown make-up.

"Hello little girl!" Rattletrap said in a high voice baring his teeth which made him look even more creepy and sinister.

Pandora swallowed hard and stepped back a little.

"Enjoying the party?" Rattletrap asked as he stepped towards her and held up a red balloon that had been a prop "Would you want a balloon?"

Pandora stood frozen as she stared at Rattletrap then the Rat stepped towards her and held up his gloved hand suddenly and Pandora felt a scream of terror erupt from her mouth and she turned and ran!

Some Mutopians standing nearby stopped what they were doing as they saw the little Mutant run away from Rattletrap, who looked rather surprised!

"Mummy! Daddy!" Pandora screamed as tears streamed from her eyes "Mummy! Daddy! Help me!"

"Now what did you do Rattletrap?" Patch who was standing nearby with Leona sipping some punch.

"Nothing!" Rattletrap shrugged "Just asked her if she wanted a balloon."

"You scared the living daylights out of that kid!" Hacker glowered "Rattletrap, don't you ever stop to think you might have come across as a little so scary for the kids?"

"Look whose talking Spider man!" Rattletrap retorted as he looked over to see Pandora run into the arms of her mother who instantly scooped her up and held her close.

"Looks like you're for it, you moron!" Hacker said as he saw Mona get Raphael's attention and the two angry looking parents strode over to Rattletrap, Pandora still clinging to her mother and had her head buried in her neck.

"Rattletrap!" Raphael glared as he grabbed the rat by the collar "You idiot!You scared my daughter to death!"

"Hey I didn't mean to!" Rattletrap protested "I didn't know she'd be scared of clowns!"

"Well she was!" Raphael snapped "And no-one, but no-one upsets my little girl!" he snarled as he stepped towards Rattletrap and before the bewildered rat could move Raphael grabbed Rattletrap by the back of the head and ducked his face in the bowl of Punch!

"Raphael!" Louie shouted with wide shocked eyes "I spent all afternoon on that!"

But the hot headed turtle wasn't listening and kept Rattletrap's head in the punch as the rat tried to fight out of his grasp.

* * *

As that happened, almost everyone turned to watch and many were in glee at the Tickering Disaster Rat was getting drowned in the Punch Bowl!

"Man! I never thought I'd see this!" Cam said to Barry.

"See it as payback for what he did to the Boom Box!" the Warthog replied.

Donatello shook his head with a sigh.  
"What a hot head!" he said referring to Raphael.

"At least it's not me on the end of his wrath this time!" Michelangelo commented.

Raphael then pulled Rattletrap's head out of the Punch bowl showing his make up had run and was dripping off his brown fur.

But the red masked turtle wasn't through yet as he picked up the punch bowl and poured the contents over Rattletrap's head soaking him through!

* * *

At once everyone roared with laughter, even Pandora who had stopped crying and pointed at the soaked rat!

But Louie yelled into the air.

"NOOO!" he cried "That punch was my masterpiece!"

"Don't worry Louie!" Patch comforted "I'll get some more you made earlier!"

Rattletrap stared at Raphael and blinked.

"Touchy much?" he asked then turned to the other Mutopians "See what he did to me?"

"Serves you right!" Leona said "Not just for scaring Pandora but also for blowing up the Boom box earlier!"

The others agreed then the disgruntled rat glowered and stomped off to get himself cleaned up with punch dripping off his fur and costume and making puddles on the floor.

* * *

Leonardo shook his head at Raphael in disapproval despite the fact that his hot headed brother was being congratulated by the other residents of Mutopia for dunking the accident prone and dim witted Rat in the punch.

"Hot head." he muttered then turned to Kemeko who was sitting at one of the tables quietly eating some snacks and drinking some Blackcurrent juice.

Looking at his adopted daughter, he could see there was something not right with her due to the dreamy yet sad look on her face and he decided to go over to talk to her.

"Heya sweetie." he said walking over and sitting next to her, "You feeling okay?"

Kemeko looked up at Leonardo, she was halfway through eating a cupcake that was decorated to look like a zombie face and she had some icing around her mouth.

Leonardo chuckled and took a napkin to wipe her face to which she held up her face and let him do so.

"I'm okay daddy." Kemeko said, yet she looked down at her plate again.

Leonardo frowned knowingly.

"Something's wrong Lotus." he said "I can tell..."

Kemeko looked up at her father in question.

"How?" she asked.

"I can just tell." Leonardo said holding out his arms and Kemeko climbed onto his lap.

Leonardo then placed his finger under Kemeko's chin and pushed it up a little.

"So what's on your mind little Lotus?" he asked.

Kemeko looked down then up at her father.

"When we were trick or treating." she said "We came to a Haunted House."

"A Haunted House?" Leonardo asked "Really?"

Kemeko nodded.

"Pandora, Sonia, Freya and Loki went in." she said "But I didn't, I was too scared."

Leonardo stared at his adopted daughter and Kemeko looked down again.

"I was too scared." she said "I wanted to go in and find the candy, but I didn't, but the others did."

* * *

Leonardo smiled sympathetically as he saw how crestfallen Kemeko looked.

"Awww sweetheart." he said "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you were a little nervous about going in this time, but there is always next year!"

Kemeko sighed and rested her head against Leonardo's plastron and the blue masked turtle held her close.  
"Listen Lotus Blossom." he said "There's nothing wrong with being afraid, I get scared too sometimes you know."

Hearing that, Kemeko looked up.

"You do?" she asked "But I thought grown ups weren't afraid of anything, Pandora told me so."

Leonardo chuckled.

"Quite the contrary Lotus." he replied "Even grown ups get scared too, and I had fears as a child as well, I was afraid of my own shadow as a turtle tot, and I used to have a crippling fear of heights before your grandfather Splinter helped me get over my fear."

"Really?" asked Kemeko looking at Leonardo curiously.

"True!" Leonardo said "Listen Lotus, just because you didn't go into the Haunted House, it doesn't make you a wuss or a coward, you're a brave little girl, and you're going to grow up to be fearless and strong, I promise! And I'll help you along the way!"

Kemeko's eyes lit up and she snuggled against her adopted father.

"Thank you!" she smiled "I love you daddy!"

"I love you too Kemeko!" Leonardo replied as he stroked Kemeko's soft black hair "My Brave Turtle Child."

 **So the party has gone off without a hitch! Well apart from Rattletrap scared Pandora and getting dunked in the punch by a furious Raphael! lol! Served him right though!**

 **And Kemeko opened up to Leonardo about how she was scared to go into the Haunted house, but Leonardo was able to console her, and make her feel better! Such sweet moments!**

 **And that's the end of Mutopian Halloween Fun! I hope you enjoyed it and it was a good read for Halloween!  
Not sure what my next fics gonna be and I still got 'Falling Inside the Black' to finish along with my Danny Phantom fic 'Ultimate Darkness' **

**Keep checking back for more updates coming soon! Stay safe ya'll!**


End file.
